


I made it

by mrspadrona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Major Character(s), Memorial Day, in memoriam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspadrona/pseuds/mrspadrona
Summary: A drabble that wouldn't leave me alone. It's short, it hurts, and it had to come out.





	I made it

A young woman walks across the grass, which is greener than anywhere else in the world, with purpose. Her uniform is crisp, her lid square on her head. She has a slight build, dark hair (in a regulation bun), and dark eyes with golden kissed skin. She’s carrying something in the palm of her hand, something small. She’s neither smiling, nor crying, but simply wears a determined expression on her face.

This is her least favorite and her most treasured place on the mainland. She hates coming here but she loves him. Her feet inside her dress shoes are baking and her uniform weighs at least two thousand tons on her shoulders as she marches across the grass. The sky above is bright blue, like home, but it smells different here. He shouldn’t be here! He doesn’t belong here! But he’s exactly where he needs to be. Among his fellows.

She snuffles once, compartmentalizing her memories for later; she has a mission and she must see it through. She must do this for him. He’s more than just her Daddy now. She stops in front of one of the headstones, looking at the name. Her eyes well up but no tears fall. He wouldn’t want her to cry. He’d tell her that he’s not there and he’s not in pain anymore.

“Hi Daddy. I … uhh … Daddy I,” she starts, the crack of her voice leading to the first tear dropping down onto her dress blues before she’s able to continue. “Daddy, I did it. I made it. I know you were there with me, getting me through. I know you were helping me the whole time. I miss you. I love you.”

She wishes she could say more. She wishes she could tell him how much she loves him and how much she misses him. She wishes they could go running one more time. She wishes he could have been there to see her graduate. But she can’t do it. She can’t stay here, surrounded by the dead. It’s too soon and it still hurts too much.

Lieutenant Commander Grace McGarrett leans forward, leaving a Parent pin, given to her upon her completion of her military training. She’d always sworn that she would bring it to him once she made it through SEAL training. But she wasn't able to do it then. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready now either but it couldn't be put off anymore. 

“I love you, Daddy.”


End file.
